Treaty of Unions and Lordships
The Treaty of Unions and Lordships 'is the primary constitution of the Throne Unions, outlining the various regulations of the aristocrats controlling its domain, as well as establishing policies regarding foreign policy and human rights. A transcription of the Treaty in its entirety: ''DECLARATION OF THE UNION OF LANDS AND LORDSHIPS Be it spoken and written from this day, in the two hundredth and fifty seventh glorious Year after the Egress, that the people, the nobility, and the wealth of the honorable star systems of Salvation and Palace are joined as One. The lands and lordships of these great states are hereby unified forevermore, under the alliance of the Throne Unions. May this be written here, in the Unions’ First planet of Crown, of the star Salvation, and read and proclaimed across the many worlds of the Unions forevermore. THE COMMANDING GUIDELINES OF THE THRONE UNIONS * All people, noble or common, have the sister rights of decision and voice. * All lands and lords of the Unions are united together. '' * ''All Union denizens are created equal. * Commonborn must answer to their noble retainer in matters of order and law. * The high lords of the first and foremost planet of Crown are the Unions’ highest authority. '' ''THE ARTICLES OF WARCRAFT Article 1: All noble Houses have the right of warfare; be it among their bloodlines or among other noble Houses; all Houses hold this right, from those of the most triumphant High Lords to those of the most humble Knight. Article 2: '' ''Article 3: Noble Houses may engage in warcraft for the following purposes and reasons: Article 4: No weapon of war shall destroy, incapacitate or otherwise hinder the structure or denizens of a hospital, school, or place of worship in the domain of the Throne Unions. Clause 3.1: Article 3 remains in place for any foreign settlement being invaded for the purpose of integration into the Unions. THE ARTICLES OF DOMINION Concerning the ruling of Salvation and Palace; Article 1: Concerning the sovereignty of the celestial bodies of Salvation: all of the astral objects and celestial bodies of the star Salvation are ruled as a unified State; the respective nobility of the planets and moons of the star and its orbit are ruled through a coalition of nobles, under the watchful eyes of the most high Lords of Crown. Clause 1.1: The celestial bodies of a respective solar system are hereby defined as a system’s planets and planetary natural satellites. Astral objects are defined as objects within space other than spacecraft; be it station, asteroid, or other. Clause 1.2: The celestial bodies of Salvation are hereby defined as: the planet of Crown; the planet of Hyperion, and its moon Lux; and Cascadean, and its moon Skylight. Article 2: Concerning the sovereignty of the orbiting bodies of Palace: the planet Gatehouse (with its moon Sekhmet) is hereby considered a sovereign state, united within the Unions; the triad of the moons of the gas giant Xerxes are hereby sovereign and united, independent of the domain of Gatehouse. These two states of the Palace system remain politically, economically, and civilly independent of each other. Clause 2.1: The celestial bodies of the star system Palace are hereby defined as: the planet of Gatehouse, and its moon Sekhmet; and the gaseous planet of Xerxes, and its three moons Amethyst, Opal, and Sapphire. Clause 2.2: The twin sovereign states of the system Palace, that of the domain of Gatehouse and that of the domain of Xerxes, recognize Gatehouse as the political and economic capital of the collective system. ''Clause 2.3: The system capital of Gatehouse, of the star Palace, must acquire no tax or tithe from the export and commerce of the goods and services of the domain of Xerxes.' 'Concerning the ruling of the untamed and unmapped system of Colossus;'' Article 1: All celestial bodies of the system of the star Colossus are hereby entered into the dominion of the Throne Unions. Clause 1.1: Celestial bodies of the Colossus star system are hereby defined as: the planet Goldenfield, and its moon Seraphim; and the planet Torche. Clause 1.2: The moon of Seraphim, being most fit for industrial and economic colonization, is deemed political and economic capital of the Colossus system. Clause 1.3: All legal commerce and transport both to and from Salvation and Palace are guaranteed safe travel through the Colossus system. Article 2: Commonborn denizens of the Throne Union must achieve consent of their lord before settling upon a celestial body of the Colossus system. '' ''Amendment 1: As of 515 A.E., the Colossus system has been settled and governed to a sufficient extent for the right of unauthorized immigration. Clause 2.1: Commercial enterprises, both upon and in orbit of Colossus celestial bodies, may only begin one decade after the initial settling of the planet or moon has begun. Subclause 2.1.1: Commercial enterprises may begin five years following colonization when in regard to an astral object other than a celestial body. Article 3: The present two Bridges of the Colossus system (one of which allows travel to and from the Salvation system, the other to and from the Palace system) are under the jurisdiction of the Systems Logistics Society; all future Bridges are, unless declared otherwise by the high lords of Crown and the Unions, under their most noble jurisdiction as well. Concerning the ruling of the newly discovered systems of the Divine; Article 1: All planets, moons, and other astral objects, upon being settled by an explorer or colonist of the Throne Unions, are subsequently entered into the dominion of the Throne Unions. Article 2: The populace of all celestial bodies of the Throne Unions, whether they be noble or common, have the right to settle and live upon the celestial bodies of any newly discovered system, post-terraforming. ''Clause 2.1: Commercial enterprises, both upon and in orbit of a newly discovered system’s celestial bodies, may only begin five years after the initial settling of the planet or moon has begun.'Subclause 2.1.1: Commercial enterprises may begin immediately following colonization when in regard to an astral object other than a celestial body.''